Anything But Identical
by EmoPumpkin
Summary: if BB's longlost twin brother came to see them at the tower, but, he didn't know BB was a superhero! There might be some fluff in later chapters, and if there is it's BBRAE and STARROB! Cy might get some action, but I'm not so sure yet. DISCONTINUED
1. The Letter

**AUTHOR BABBLE!**

Read my babble please! Thank you!

Hey y'all! I actually wrote this in writing class instead of what I was told to write, AKA my story for English. It's just a little story about if BB's long-lost twin brother came to see them at the tower, but, he didn't know BB was a superhero! There might be some fluff in later chapters, and if there is it's BB/RAE and STAR/ROB! Cy might get some action, but I'm not so sure yet.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Teen Titans. I mean really, if I owned it, would it be off the air? I don't think so. All I own is Theodore and Garfield Theodore Harry Dawson. (my notebook)

* * *

Anything But Identical

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

All was normal in Titan's Tower. All around it the birds were chirping and the fish were swimming in Jump Bay.

Beastboy sat on the couch flipping channels in boredom. As he sat there, he wondered vaguely what the other Titans were doing until boredom overtook him again.

It was then that disaster struck for our glorious green friend. It was then that Robin entered the Ops with the mail.

"Bill, bill, letter of gratitude," started the Boy Wonder. "Bill, junk mail, Cy's auto magazine, junk mail, library notice for Raven, bill… and what's this? It's a letter for you B! From one Theodore Cameron Logan. BB, who's that?"

"WHAT!" Beastboy's eyes widened considerably. "Are you sure it's from Theodore Logan? Not, I dunno… Someone who's not Theodore Logan? Please tell me if it's not." Beastboy said in one breath as he hopped over the couch and grabbed the letter. "No! It's from him…"

Beastboy opened the letter the letter slowly and read what it said. Robin watched as his friend's face turned to that of pure horror.

"No! He can't! But he is! He's coming! Dude, this is horrible! Theo can't! NOO!"

"BEASTBOY!" screamed Raven as the other three Titans entered the room at the sound of the yell. "What the hell are you screaming about!"

Beastboy now had lost most of the colour in his face, and flopped onto the couch, throwing the letter on the coffee table. "He's coming," he said with the look of terror never leaving his face. "Theo is coming."

"Who the hell is Theo?" asked Cyborg "Your pen pal or somethin'?"

"No, worse. He's my brother."

* * *

Like it? This is my first fic, so all reviews all greatly accepted. That includes flames! Pyromaniacs like flames. But, I won't put up the next chapter till I get 10 reviews. K? 'Cause, I don't know if it's any good, so tell me what you think of it. Got it? So push the button! 


	2. Your Brother?

**AUTHOR BABBLE!**

Read my babble please! Thank you!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It made me feel special that anyone reviewed at all. You read my story! Now I feel important enough to post the next chappie.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the wonderful franchise that is Teen Titans. But really, do ya have to rub it in?

**Chapter 2: Your brother!**

_**Dear Gar,**_

_**How are you? Long time no see, eh? I was just thinking about that, when I decided to come and see you! I mean really, I haven't seen you, my own identical twin brother, since you got sick and I was sent away all those years ago! Mom and Dad died not that long after, but I've been in Metropolis ever since, so I couldn't come back.**_

_**Anyways, I just heard you were living in Jump, so I decided to come see my only little bro!**_

_**I got to go pack Gar; I've got a lot to go before I leave. My plane enters Jump at 3:00pm EST on July 15. See you then!**_

_**Bye Gar**_

_**Theodore Logan (AKA Theo)**_

"Okay, question!" Cyborg asked once Robin was done reading the letter. "Why didn't you tell us you had a twin? I mean really, there are two Beastboys? Don't you think that would have been important to tell us?"

"See here's the thing. There's only one Beastboy," explained the tired changeling wearily. "But Garfield Logan has a twin. Not Beastboy. Theo went to Metropolis with some family friends when I had just gotten sick. That was before I was Beastboy. He doesn't even know I am Beastboy. It's been about 7 years he's been there. For 7 years he hasn't known his twin is a superhero."

"Excuse me friends, but, why is the arrival of friend Beastboy's brother such terrible news?" asked a very confused Starfire. "Doesn't the arrival of family members usually cause celebration?"

"Star, you don't know Theo," began Beastboy. "He and I are nothing alike. He-"

"Nothing like Beastboy sounds good to me," interrupted Raven. "I like this 'Theodore' already."

Beastboy turned red in the face and looked down. _'Great, now I've got two people constantly making fun of me.'_ Beastboy thought. _'Raven I can deal with. But not Theo. Not again. That dude's horrible. And he'll probably flirt with Rae forever! That'll kill…"_

Beastboy looked up again and said "Like I was saying, he has much more in common with Rae than with me."

"What! How can Beastboy's twin be like Raven!" asked Robin in confusion.

"Oh, you'll see. You'll see…"

Tada! Now that is the second chapter! Next chapter, Theo comes! Then you'll see him! XD excited much? I'll update when I can, but it might be on Tuesday. We're going to our cottage for thanksgiving this weekend. So tell me what you think, and I'll post again on Tuesday!


End file.
